Don't Make me Laugh, Sometimes I Wonder
by neo-chan7
Summary: A quick sonfic that I had to write out to get it out of my head. 2P hetalia characters used. Full description inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I decided to take a break from my other fanfics and decided to write this songfic that's just been stuck in my head. This is my first songfic, sorry if it sucks, but I just thought it fit the characters somehow. Hope you enjoy, and review!**

* * *

_Summary: 2P Belarus has fallen in love with America and has been watching him from the parallel world. With some help from 2P England, she goes to his world, where they both eventually fall in love. 2P America isn't liking this one bit, so he goes to the 1P world, kidnaps 2P Belarus, and after a huge fight with America, which ends with 2P America pushing America off a cliff, plunging into the sea below, he takes her back to their own world. Securing her in his house, he admits his feelings . . . only to get rejected. _

"So, Belarus, when should I announce our relationship? Today, tomorrow, next week?" 2P Belarus worked up her courage and said, "America, I wouldn't be with you, if you were the last country on this earth!"

"Oh come on darling, you know you want me," 2P America grabbed a rose from a vase and presented it to her, only to have it lightly swatted to the floor with a slap from 2P Belarus' shaking hand.

"M-m-my answer is n-no!" she said with what courage she had left. 2P America lifted an eyebrow.

"No? No?" his suddenly had a silly smirk that made 2P Belarus nervous, "oh, I get it," he reached out, slung an arm around her waist, and forced her close to him.

"You're joking right?" 2P Belarus didn't want to answer, in fear of angering him. 2P America laughed out loud, then got into song.

_Don't make me laugh! _

_Ahahahah_

_Don't make me laugh!_

_Ahahahaha_

_My funny friend, don't make me bend in half_

2P America spun 2P Belarus into a forced waltz and did a dip.

_Don't be a card babe_

He suddenly pulled out a playing card with the Joker on it, holding it in between in teeth.

_Don't mess with America!_

_Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache!_

He spun her around again, making her crash onto the wall and fall to her knees.

_Don't make me laugh!_

_Hehehehe!_

_Don't pull my leg!_

_May I suggest you would do best to beg_

_He walked over to her, using his knee, he lifted 2P Belarus' face up, making her teary, violet eyes meet his fierce red ones.  
_

_If you say no miss,_

_If you refuse. . ._

_This is your notice that I refuse to loose!_

To make his point, he pulled out his blood-stained bat with nails nailed into it and held it near her face, making her tear up even more. He loved seeing her like this, so weak and such a crybaby. These qualities only fueled his lust for her. Smirking, he tossed aside his bat and pulled 2P Belarus to him, once again making her dance with him around the room.

_Say yes my love!_

_And go with a winner_

_Believe me, that would be wiser!_

He danced them both out to the huge balcony.

_Say no, poor dove!_

_And you're a sharks dinner_

_And Alfred's the appetizer_

The mention of America brought the tears back to 2P Belarus' eyes. With all her might, she yanked herself out of the arms of 2P America and ran for the door, determined to get out. But to her shock, it was locked.

"_Get the picture?"_ 2P America said right next to hear ear.

"Yeek!"

She ran back to the balcony, wanting nothing more but to get as far away from 2P America as possible. He followed her and stood at the doorway of the balcony.

_Don't make me laugh!_

_Hahahaha!_

_Or slap my knee!_

As he sang that part, he slapped his knee and walked forward towards 2P Belarus, who walked back with each step he took forward.

_I'm not hyena, so Natalya_

_What'll it be?_

2P Belarus stopped walking when she felt the railing of the balcony against her back. 2P America smirked again, placing both hands on the railing, trapping 2P Belarus in between them.

_Right this way to the right estate_

_Or write your epitaph!_

Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her and held her in a dip position. Swinging her around from side to side with each line he sang:

_You choose your fate_

_Don't make me wait_

_And BABY, don't make me laugh!_

He danced them back into the bedroom, spinning her round and round until he threw her on the bed, where she crossed her arms and refused to look at him.

"Heh, looks like you'll meed some time to think," he walked to the door and unlocked it to let himself out, "I'll give you some more time to think, although it's pretty pointless, that other me is totally dead by now," he blew her a kiss, "later babe," He left the room, locking the door as he did, making sure that 2P Belarus wouldn't escape.

She hung her head and closed her eyes. Memories of America came to her, how he was so nice when they first met, how he would hold her close when she cried, how gently he would treat her when they went out together, how passionate their first kiss was in that sunflower field. But then the horrible memory came when both Americas fought, and 2P America kept fighting dirty, eventually pushing America off a cliff. She had tried to break up the fight, but she was knocked out for a while, when she came-to, that's when she saw her beloved America falling to his death. She sighed and knew that she needed some air, walking out to the balcony, she leaned forward against the metal railing. The air cooled her hot face, but it could do nothing for her hurting heart. Reaching into her dress pocket, she pulled out something that America had given her. It was his old, war dogtags. He had given them to her after they shared their first kiss. She held them close to her heart. Deep down inside, she somehow knew that there could be a chance that America was still alive and well. Looking up to the sky, she began to sing a sweet, sad tune.

_Sometimes I close my eyes_

_And say a prayer_

_That somewhere you are safe, and on your way_

She closed her eyes as tears strolled down her cheeks.

_Oh Alfred,_

_Sometimes, I wonder if you're still alive_

_How could you survive such a dangerous world out there?_

_Beware my love_

_Take care my love_

2P Belarus opened her eyes, listening to the wind.

"Bela . . . I . . . love . . . you."

"America!" 2P Natalya turned around sharply, but saw no one.

_What was that? The wind? _She listened hard for a minute, but didn't hear anything. But deep down in her heart, she knew that America was somehow alive.

_America . . . I know you're out there, somewhere. Can you feel my heart? Cause I sure can feel yours. Please, come back to me somehow, I know you can. Alfred . . . I love you._


	2. Epilogue

**After much pondering, I decided to make an epilogue to this, hope anyone who reads enjoys!**

* * *

_I . . . I can't just stay here! _2P Belarus thought, _I must find a way out! _She tried the door, hoping that maybe she could loosen it, but to no avail. She went to the balcony and tried to find a tree nearby that she cold maybe jump on and climb down to her freedom, but that too wasn't possible.

_Come on! Think!'_She tried to come up with ideas, but every one of them failed. In her despair, she threw herself on the bed and sobbed.

_Oh it's no use! I'm done for!_

_Don't give up!_ a cheery voice suddenly said.

_Huh? That sounded like . . . Alfred's voice . . ._

_Come on, it ain't over yet! Not as long as you never give up!_

_It's like he's . . . cheering me on . . ._ 2P Belarus wiped her tears, _ok, now think Belarus, if there isn't a way out, then there must be something in this room that can help me._ She looked down at the bed, when it hit her.

_Of course! The sheets when tied together will make a great rope to the ground!_ She quickly got to work, tying the sheets end by end until it made a long rope. She then tied one end of the madeshift rope to a rail of the balcony then tossed the other end to the ground.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Carefully, 2P Belarus climbed down.

~0~

Finally free, she ran and ran to 2P England's house, hoping that he would provide the portal back to the 1P universe. She shyly knocked on the door. 2P England answered it, dressed in an apron and his house smelling like freshly baked cupcakes.

"Why if it isn't Belarus? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the other side of the universe?"

"Yes, I was, until the America of this world dragged me back here somehow. Please England, I need to get back to that world! Alfred . . . he needs me," she clutched the dogtags close to her heart.

"Well, I'll see what I can do love," 2P England said, opening the door wider for 2P Belarus. She entered and sat down in the living room on a chair. 2P England returned after a while and said, "Well, I've got some good news and bad news."

"Give me the good news first."

"You can go back to the other world."

"What's the bad news?"

"The portal can open only for a certain amount of time, after that, you will not be able to return, it'll stay closed for years until it opens up again."

"I don't care, Alfred is my home, nothing else matters."

"Very well love, come with me." 2P England led her down to the magic room and told her to stand on a strange star in the middle of the room.

"Ok, let's do this, I just hope Russia doesn't appear again," he then recited the magic words, and 2P Belarus was engulfed in a blinding light, when the light faded, she was gone.

"Good luck Belarus, I hope you find what you're looking for," he put down his book and removed his cape, "now, back to cupcakes!"

~0~

2P Belarus slowly opened her eyes as she felt her feet touch ground, she was at the site where she last saw America.

_Oh Alfred . . . ._ she thought sadly, _if only I stayed in my world in the first place, you wouldn't be in the mess in which you are right now._

"Oh now where do I go?" she asked herself.

"How about back home with me?" a voice suddenly asked. She yelped in surprise and turned around, it was 2P America, he held his bat to his side, which was caked with fresh blood.

"Y-you?"

"Heh, thought you could get away?"

"B-b-b-but how?"

"When I didn't hear you crying in the room, I got suspicious, and sure enough you were gone. But I knew you would go to Iggy's place to use the portal to come back here, so I got there after you left and . . . persuaded . . . Iggy to get me here as well, good thing I know the spell to get us back, otherwise we'd be screwed."

"Wait! You mean you hit England with that weapon of yours!?"

"Took a few swings to get him to do it as well, that guy sure can be stubborn at times."

"You-you . . . . . MONSTER!" 2P Belarus screamed. 2P America smirked, "Oh, you haven't seen anything sister!" He grabbed 2P Belarus tightly by her arm, "now we're going back, and you WILL be mine!" 2P Belarus struggled, but was not match for 2P America's strength.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Hahahahaha! As I said my pretty, I refuse to loose!"

"Agh! Oh! You're hurting me!"

"Then get smart and say 'yes'!"

"You'll never get me!" 2P Belarus tried to pull away, but 2P America had an iron grip on her.

"But precious, I'm afraid you don't have a choice." 2P America suddenly grabbed 2P Belarus by the waist and hoisted her up on his shoulders.

"No! Stop it!" 2P Belarus pounded on 2P America's back, trying to force him to free her, but it was in vain.

"I hope you're ready for the first day of the rest of your life, with me." 2P Belarus couldn't believe what was happening, _Before I could even fight, I've lost! No! This can't be happening! Alfred. Alfred! ALFRED!_

"Get your filthy hands off my girl!" 2P America looked over his other shoulder and was a little shocked in the sight before him. It was America, his clothes were a little torn and he had some cuts here and there, but otherwise alive.

"Alfred!" 2P Belarus cried happily.

"What the!?" 2P America put 2P Belarus down roughly, letting her fall to the ground, "oh, Alfred! We thought you were dead, how did you survive that fall anyway?"

"I didn't fall all the way down, I managed to grab a hold of the cliff, but it sure took a while to get to the top again. Now get away from Belarus! I'm not gonna say it again!"

"Heh, I'm gonna make you wish that you were dead," 2P America said, hoisting his bat to his shoulder. 2P Belarus shivered, fearful for Alfred's life. Both Americas charged at eachother, swinging at eachother, America with his fists and 2P America with his bat. At one point, 2P America got to America's blind spot and smacked the side of his head with the bat, sending him to the ground, unconscious.

"Alfred!" Natalya screamed.

"Heh, well that was easy enough," 2P America said, mockingly stomping on Alfred's back with his foot, "now to get out of here." But as he started to walk away, he felt someone grab his ankle.

"I didn't . . . struggle up that cliff . . . . with every ounce of energy I had. . . . . to be stopped by the likes of you!"

"Oh? You want more? Fine!" He raised his bat, only for it to be taken away by 2P Belarus. The surprise caught him off guard, giving America time to spring to his feet and give 2P America a hard upper-hook to the chin. Without his bat, 2P America now had to fight with his fists. The fight went on for a long while, neither America wanting to give in.

"You know," America said between breaths, "you could just surrender, and I'll let you live."

"Never! Looks like desperate times calls for desperate measures." Before anyone could take into thought what he had said, 2P America turned and charged at 2P Belarus.

"Belarus! Look out!" It was too late, 2P America delivered a sharp punch to her face and ripped the bat out of her hands. This set a fire in America. Sneaking up behind 2P America, America locked him in a choke hold. Seeing that he was seriously gonna die unless he did something, 2P America grabbed at America and threw him over his shoulders, landing him near the edge of the cliff. America struggled to get up, not wanting to face another plunge to the unknown, knowing that he may not be as lucky as before. 2P America saw his chance and ran straight forward, ready to tackle America down to the depths below, but America thought fast and threw his body to the side and with his legs, kicked 2P America to the edge of the cliff, causing him to fall to his destined death. America panted heavily, glad that it was all over, but was too sore and hurt to stand up.

"Alfred!" 2P Belarus rushed to America's side, pulling him up in her arms and holding him gently.

"Bela . . .rus?"

"Da Alfred, and please, call me Natalya."

"Natalya . . . ." he took her hand in both of his, "will you be mine?"

"I thought you would never ask." Belarus planted a passionate kiss upon America's lips, which he returned. After they parted, 2P Belarus said, "Thank you Alfred, you saved me."

"It's the hero's job after all, you know, saving the damsel in distress." 2P Belarus giggled.

"In that case, you'll always be my hero. Now and forever." America smiled and gently grabbed the back of 2P Belarus' head, pulling it for another kiss.

"Come on, we need to get you fixed up," 2P Belarus said, helping America to his feet, slinging one of his arms across her shoulders to help him walk.

"Thanks Natalya, I love you."

"I love you too, Alfred." And they walked to America's house, where they'll always live, now and forever.


End file.
